The Blood of Forbidden Love 3: Forbidden Kits
by Leafpool
Summary: Leafpool is having kits, each with their own destiny. But what about her? How will ThunderClan? How will they take it? Will Crowfeather regret Leafpool? The conclusion to the 'Blood Of Forbidden Love' trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Blood Of Forbidden Love III: Forbidden Kits**

Leafpool looked at Crowfeather's blank face. A look of guilt shadowed his eyes, though the deformed purr showed a feeling of excitement and happiness.

"I know that look, Crowfeather. It's the same look you gave me when I was falling, before you saved me. Feathertail would want you to be happy and I understand if you want to forget me." Leafpool sighed and walked away, head down, trudging miserabley to the bushes ThunderClan disappeared through.

"No, Leafpool! That's not it! Come back, please!" He ran after her, leaping onto her back. She threw him off and turned to him. He continued. "Remember, she walks in StarClan, and I can't change that. But you walk in my dreams…" He was quoting what he said after he saved her. "and in my heart." Leafpool rubbed her head gently against his neck. Bolting into the trees, Leafpool had to leave him, before Cinderpelt realized she was gone.

"Squirrelflight?"

"What, Leafpool? I'm going to see Brambleclaw. I have to tell him something."

"I'm pregant," Leafpool mewed pathetically. She couldn't believe she was telling her sister this. Before long, she thought, the whole Clan will know.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Her sister yelled. Leafpool flicked her tail on her mouth sharply.

"Shut up! You can't tell, I'll tell the Clan later. I have to find Cinderpelt. Seen her?"

"She's in the nursery. Who's the father?" Squirrelflight was hungry for information on the kits.

"He's not from the Clan," Leafpool turned away from her sister, guilty. Only one other medicine cat had given birth to kits, and one lived, Brokenstar.

"What? Who? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him well," Leafpool would not put Crowfeather in danger by giving his name. "but I won't tell."

Leafpool ran out to find Cinderpelt. She had been running a lot today. Cinderpelt's grayish pelt glimmered in the sunlight slithering into the nursery.

"Cinderpelt, can I talk to you…alone?"

"Of course. Excuse me, Ferncloud," Cinderpeltdipped her head in respect for the only queen. Ferncloud nodded and went back to bathing Birchkit.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh dear, looks like we have another Yellowfang on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blood of Forbidden Love III: Forbidden Kits**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't want to give them up, Cinderpelt, but I'll be banished, and I know it." Leafpool thought about Silverstream, the beautiful silver tabby, mother of Stormfur and Feathertail, and a hunter of StarClan. She died birthing her and Graystripe's kits. Will the same happen to me, she thought sadly.

"Firestar…is a noble leader and will understand what happens when a warrior loves a medicine cat. He did, and he was the first to know about Yellowfang's kit. Now, the father isn't of ThunderClan, is he?"

"No…WindClan. It's Crowfeather."

"I knew you had feelings for him, but I'd wait to see if you decided to forget him. We have a problem."

"I'm telling the Clan now, right now!" Leafpool ran (once again) to the Highrock and leaped onto it, adrenaline pumping through her. "ThunderClan, gather around. I have an announcement. I have broken the warrior code in a large way, and I hope you'll forgive me. I'm pregnant."

Firestar looked on his daughter, aghast. He pushed her off the rock and leaped on it himself. "Silence! This has happened before. Everyone knows of Yellowfang and she was one of the greatest cats the forest had seen. Leafpool, you will not be banished, but severely punished. Until these kits are apprenticed, you may not attend Gatherings, go on patrols without Graystripe or I with you and you may not resume medicine cat duties. Only until they are apprenticed. Meeting adjourned," Firestar retreated to his den with Sandstorm. ThunderClan cats seemed pleased with her punishment, and did not look badly on her. Leafpool bowed her head and went to lie on her moss bed.

"Leafpool, what you did was noble, but foolish. The Clan needn't know this early, but it's more than I ever did. StarClan is proud of you and will not curse these kits," Yellowfang looked on the young medicine cat. Leafpool smiled and watched as Yellowfang drifted back to Silverpelt.

"Cinderpelt? Do I have to move into the nursery? Can't I stay here?"

"No, Leafpool. You aren't given that privilege. You will sleep in the nursery, like the other queens. Go, you aren't a medicine cat for now. But Firestar informed me that you will still go to Moonpool." Leafpool's spirits heaved and dropped like waves, happy and sad. Crowfeather would want to know and decided to send a message to Crowfeather through Barkface.

The half moon had arrived. By now, Leafpool would soon have her kits.

"Leafpool?" It was Barkface. "Crowfeather asks how you and the rest are."

"Tell him we're fine and that I told and won't be banished, just restricted."

That night, she shared dreams with StarClan. Yellowfang came to her.

"Leafpool, you must give a kit to WindClan…to Crowfeather. Let him have a kit, and name her Featherkit."

"I'll have a she-cat?"

"Three. And a tom."

"Wow."

"Leafpool, be careful. StarClan won't curse these kits, but we can't stop them as warriors. Three kits will be the greatest cats the forest has seen, but one will bring darkness through the Clans."


	3. The Conclusion

**The Blood Of Forbidden Love: Forbidden Kits**

**Chapter 3 and the Conclusion to the 'Blood of Forbidden Love' Trilogy**

Leafpool laid in the nursery, Cinderpelt feeding her herbs and all of ThunderClan outside the nursery. She panted, her flanks heaving up and down. Ferncloud and Birchkit waited to lick the kits.

"Everything is going fine, Leafpool. Here comes your first kit. It's a tom." Ferncloud licked it furiously.

"Shadowkit."

"Here's a she-cat."

"Featherkit, in honor of Feathertail." Birchkit licked her and Ferncloud took the two kits and kept them warm.

"Another she-cat."

"Winterkit." Leafpool had forgot about Yellowfang's prophecy, and it never returned to her thoughts.

"The last kit, a she-cat."

"Rosekit."

The next morning, Leafpool took Featherkit to the WindClan border, and saw Crowfeather anxiously waiting.

"Who's this? Is it ours? She's so beautiful, so…much like Feathertail."

"Her name is Featherkit. And I'm giving her to WindClan."

"Wh-what? Really? I can't tell the Clan who the mother is, can I?"

"No. Tell her and Barkface. Take care of her, Crowfeather."

"I will. How many others did you have?"

"Three- Shadowkit, a tom, and Winterkit and Rosekit, she-cats."

As Leafpool glanced back at Featherkit and Crowfeather, she saw another silver cat curled up to them, protecting them.

"Thank you, Feathertail."


End file.
